This invention relates generally to radio frequency amplifiers operating in the 0.5 MHz to 100 MHz frequency range and used in Classes A, B, and C modes of operation and more particularly to RF power switching amplifiers used in Classes D, E, F and S modes of operation in the same range of operation.